


Bloom

by Minnie67890



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mentions of other members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnie67890/pseuds/Minnie67890
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to realization on both ends.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 23





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how this happened, but here we are.

Bloom

Lazily flipping through comics was not how Seungcheol expected to spend his Sundays. He groaned, bored out of his mind. Now that he was eighteen, he assumed everything would be magically different, when in reality it more or less stayed the same, the only difference being you could legally buy alcohol. Which wasn't useful to him, since all his friends were still minors.

He tossed the book on to the bed, gently. They were Jihoon's. Any damage meant instant punishment for Seungcheol. He grabbed his phone, and made himself comfortable on the bed, preparing to mindlessly scroll through instagram till he fell asleep. A decision that would ultimately affect his sleeping schedule negatively, it was only two in the afternoon after all. 

Browsing through dog pics, he always ended up there, he was interrupted by a phone call. A glance at the caller ID told him that it was Jeonghan. Which in itself was strange, because he lived right next to him, their bedroom windows faced each other, within hearing distance, and they were both home. Before answering the call, Seungcheol moved to said window. 

When he finally answered he was met with a strangled sob.

"Jeonghan?"

"Seungcheol," the person on the other side, sniffled.

"Jeonghan, are you crying?" Now Seungcheol was worried. In the time that he's known the boy, he had never seen him cry, granted, they've only known each other for a little over a year. The sound making his heart ache with something he's been trying to ignore.

Another sniffle was all he got in response. "Where are you right now?"

Some time passed before he got an answer. "Home," came the soft, teary reply.

"Let me see you, please." Seungcheol waited with bated breath for the curtains to be drawn back.

Finally, Jeonghan made his appearance, tear stained face and a hand covering the right side of his face, his phone glued to his left ear.

Seungcheol was shocked. Had he hurt himself? Did someone hurt him? Why was he holding the side of his face? Seungcheol gasped. Did someone hit him?

"Seungcheol..," Jeonghan's voice cracked through the phone, "Please, I need you. Come over."

Honestly that 'please' was unnecessary the little sniffles were enough. Seungcheol didn't need much convincing. He was just surprised that out of everyone in their friend group, Jeonghan had called him. They weren't the most close, and the younger boy had been giving him the cold shoulder for the past few weeks. Joshua lived two houses over, they were best friends.

Seungcheol raced down the stairs, calling out to his mother on the way to the front door, letting her know where he'll be. He was out the door before she could even reply.

In seconds, he was at the Yoon's front door, ringing the bell. The door opened to reveal Jeonghan's mother.

"Oh, hello Seungcheol. What are you doing here?" She asked pleasantly. 

"Um hi, eomonim. Just here to see Jeonghan." He laughed nervously, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Thank goodness." She sighed, "That boy has been balled up in his room all day. Your company will do him good." She moved away from the door, ushering him in. Seungcheol wanted to ask about why her son had been crying, but decided against it, thinking that Jeonghan may not have told her. He didn't want to get the younger boy in trouble.

"I'll... go see him now, then." He took slow strides to the side, before running up the stairs. He was about to bang on the door to his friend's room, when it opened to reveal the same tear stained face he saw through the window.

"Wha-"

"You're here, finally." Jeonghan sighed in relief. "Here," he dropped a small plastic bottle in to Seungcheol's hand. He lifted it up to inspect. "Eye drops?"

"You're my only hope. Mom keeps getting it everywhere but in my eyes, and I tried do it myself but kept closing my eyes at the last moment. I want you to hold me in place and just do it." Jeonghan sat down on his bed, and tilted his head back.

Seungcheol stood there dumbfounded, "B-but why were you crying? I thought you were hurt."

Jeonghan stared at his friend, whom he maybe, kinda, have a little crush on, and gestured him to come closer. Fresh tears made their way down his cheeks.

"I am hurt, Seungcheol. Something fell in to my eye, and I can't seem to get it out. It's been poking me for over two hours now. I tried everything. You are my last option. I can't wait for Jungha or Dad to come home. Help me before I get sick." As if to emphasize his point, Jeonghan blew his nose in to a tissue, before tilting his head back, again.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Seungcheol took a moment to wash his hands. When he returned, he found Jeonghan waiting for him, still in the same position. Gently, he pushed back the hair stuck to the younger boy's forehead, damp from sweat, or water, he couldn't tell. 

Using his fingers to keep his eye open, Seungcheol did as he was instructed.

As the cool drops fell, Jeonghan closed his eyes, hoping that this would be the solution to his current problem. He blinked a few times, grimacing when he felt a prick, somewhere near his bottom eye lid.

Seungcheol stood still, his hands now cupping Jeonghan's face, watching as the other closed and opened his eyes, determining if their attempt had been successfull. He marveled at the younger's beauty. Till he met Jeonghan, Seungcheol was convinced that he was straight, after their meeting he was left confused. Now with his hair grown out in to a sort of messy Bob, Jeonghan was the epitome of beauty, convincing Seungcheol that yes, he did indeed like boys, or at the very least, he was very into one boy. As they gotten to know each other more, that attraction had only gotten stronger.

"Is it gone?"

Jeonghan scowled, "No." He pouted, whining, "What should I do now?"

"No relief at all?"

"It shifted. Now it hurts to look down."

Jeonghan teared up again, "I sprayed water in to my eye, had to stop when it started to hurt. I tried to wipe it away with a cloth, but didn't get far because I was afraid I would poke myself blind." He sighed and fell back on to the bed.

"Want me to blow you?" Seungcheol should've thought it through before voicing out his offer. As it stood he couldn't take it back, officially sealing whatever chance he had with the other boy.

Jeonghan gaped up at him, stunned.

Seungcheol spluttered, trying to salvage the moment, "Uh, l... that is, um.. I meant, to blow air in to your eyes, you know, to get the dust out."

"Oh, um," Jeonghan gave him a nervous smile, "Okay, don't spray spit all over my face. Now, how do you want me?"

"This is fine." Seungcheol got on the bed, his body hovering over the younger boy, "Ready?" His face heated up.

"Yeah," Jeonghan let out an airy laugh. His face full of mirth, "Blow me."

"Ahem!" A loud clearing of throat.

Seungcheol jumped off the bed, Jeonghan sat up, shocked. In the doorway stood Jeonghan's mother, hands on her hips.

"Eomonim!" "Ma!"

She fixed them both with a glare. "I have no problem with you boys being in a relationship, however, I would like to think that you two would at least have the moral decency to close the door, before engaging in such intimate activities. Do I make myself clear?" 

"But mom, we're no-"

"Is that clear?" She asked again, a bit more bite to her words.

"Yes, ma'am." Jeonghan gave in. Seungcheol nodded his head. Anything to escape her scathing glare.

"Good." She turned around, reaching for the door knob. She addressed Seungcheol alone, before she left, "Stay for dinner, Seungcheol. I'll let your mother know." She closed the door behind her, leaving them in silence.

"I'm so sorry, I'll clear it up with her." Jeonghan reassured the other boy, trying and failing to meet eyes.

Seungcheol frowned, "Lie back down, so that I can help you get the dust out." 

The older's dismissal of the situation made Jeonghan's heart sink. Destroying any hope he harbored of furthering their relationship. He obeyed Seungcheol, and fell back on to his mattress.

They resumed their previous positions, Seungcheol held the irritated eye open with his fingers, and blew hot air in to it. 

"Is it gone?"

Jeonghan blinked a few times, "It's still there but it's moved to the edge."

"Okay. Again." Seungcheol repeated the action two more times. After checking a few more times, Jeonghan smiled for the first time that day.

"It doesn't hurt anymore!" He exclaimed happily.

"I'm glad I was of help after all." Seungcheol smiled with him.

"Thank you so much, Seungcheol. I owe you one." Not realizing what he was doing in his momentary joy, Jeonghan wrapped his arms around his friend's neck, pulling him in to a hug. Seungcheol lost his balance, and fell on top of the boy under him, with a grunt. He complained halfheartedly. In all honesty, he enjoyed the presence of Jeonghan's body under him. He let himself be enveloped by the warmth.

"About what your mom sai-"

"I'll clear it up right now," Jeonghan tried to sit up, tried being the key word, with Seungcheol's firm body covering his he wasn't going anywhere. "Um.. you don't have to stay for dinner."

Seungcheol broke away from Jeonghan's hold, and sat back on his haunches, straddling one of the younger's thighs. 

"What if I wanted to stay for dinner?"

"She only asked you to stay so that they can tease us together. You really wanna go through that, when we're not even together?"

"Hm.. I've been thinking.."

"Well that's unusual." Jeonghan yelped, Seungcheol had pinched him on the side of his stomach. 

"As I was saying, I've been thinking about what your Mom said, and it's something I've wanted for the longest time, but never had the courage to ask, so ..... Jeonghan, go out with me?" Whatever Jeonghan was expecting it wasn't that. For the longest time he thought the older boy was straight. The older boy had been incredibly touchy with him, but that's how he was with everyone, or so Jeonghan had thought. Not wanting to get hurt, he had started shirking off the older's advances. Every time their bodies came in contact his heart was set aflutter. To have Seungcheol over him like this was a dream.

Jeonghan opened his mouth to say something, anything, but couldn't find the words. He licked his lips, a nervous quirk, and watched as Seungcheol's eyes followed his tongue's movement, their eyes met.

"Are you sure about this, Seungcheol?"

"Why would I ask you if I wasn't sure?"

"I thought you were straight." 

"I did too, before I met you." Seungcheol huffed nervously. His hand massaging the spot he pinched earlier, Jeonghan bit his lips to keep in any embarrassing noises he may let out. 

"I.. um...," Not finding any reason to object, and the fact that he already had a crush on his handsome neighbor, made the decision an easy one for Jeonghan. "Okay."

Seungcheol visibly relaxed, his hands gently squeezed the flesh of Jeonghan's thighs, earning a squeak from the latter. Rolling over to lay beside Jeonghan, the older boy filed away the effect he had on the younger for future use. He smiled to himself.

Propping his head upon his hand, Seungcheol took in Jeonghan's delicate features, his gaze coming to a rest on the younger's lips.

"Can I kiss you?"

Jeonghan laughed, surprised, "Not even a date first."

"Fine." Seungcheol pulled the younger boy closer by his waist. He had always wanted to do that. They were always touchy with each other, until they weren't, but now it had a new meaning to it. "Tomorrow, after school. I'll take you anywhere you want."

Jeonghan turned in his hold to face him. Trying to be as nonchalant as possible he replied, "But we promised to play volleyball with the kids." 

"Oh, c'mon, it's just one game," Seungcheol pouted, "What about the day after?"

"That would be hard, I promised Joshua that-" Jeonghan laughed at the deepening frown on his, now, boyfriend's face, "I'm kidding. We can go tomorrow." He was pinched again as punishment.

"Where do you wanna go?" Seungcheol's firm hands kneaded the area around his waist. Jeonghan felt great, he almost purred.

"Mm.. Surprise me." Jeonghan tangled his hand in the other's hair, "You can kiss me now."

"You sure? You said you wanted to go on a date first." Seungcheol whispered, his hand drawing lazy circles against the small of Jeonghan's back. The younger boy licked his lips, and swallowed.

"Just kidding," Jeonghan breathed, their faces inching closer.

What should've been a satisfying culmination of the day's events, for the both of them, was disrupted when Jeonghan's door burst open. The two teens separated as if they were electrocuted.

"I'm so glad you guys are finally together." Jeonghan's younger sister, Jungha walked in to the room, with no care for its inhabitants.

"C'mon," she grabbed a hold of Jeonghan's arm, pulling him to his feet, "Dad's going to be home soon, and you're needed in the kitchen. It looks like Mom's planning a feast." She turned to address Seungcheol, "You can stay here though, since you're a guest."

"No, I'll help as well." He stood to follow them.

On their way down, Jeonghan sent the older teen a sheepish smile and mouthed an apology. He promised a kiss the next day, however Seungcheol was determined to get it that night itself. The idea had bounced around his head quite a lot in the short time they've known each other. He caught Jeonghan's gaze slipping to his lips a few times as well, so he knew the other wanted this just as much as he did. 

So when the time had come for him to leave, he made an excuse to drag Jeonghan back to the latter's room. Once they were inside he closed and locked the door, before pushing Jeonghan up against it, and capturing his lips. Pouring out all the frustration both of them had endured till now, the kiss was rough, all teeth and tongue, dissolving in to lighter, more chaste kisses once the moment passed. They were both breathing hard by the time they separated. Jeonghan had his hands wrapped around the older's neck, and Seungcheol tugged him closer bringing their hips together. 

Jeonghan groaned, head resting on the door,"I've wanted this for so long, Seungcheol."

"Me too," Seungcheol replied truthfully, "But, I think I should leave." 

"Yeah, that would be for the best." Jeonghan sighed, untangling themselves from each other. Seungcheol kissed the younger once more for good measure.

Jeonghan walked him to the door, keeping their goodbyes brief, he felt watched. Honestly he had the nosiest family ever. They already had endless ammunition for teasing, Jeonghan's red face was enough to tide them over for the week.

"Text me if you want to do anything in particular tomorrow,okay?" Seungcheol said softly as he stepped out in to the crisp night air.

"Mm.. see you tomorrow, Seungcheollie~" He closed the door once the older was out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> It took all strength I had to not turn this into a multi-chaptered story. The ending could've been better.


End file.
